I'll Stand By You
by Kitserix
Summary: Brother and Sister, Christian (Colin O'Donoghue) and Marie Patrick (Emmy Rossum) are alone in this new world until they meet the Atlanta survivors. After the tragic death of their mother, Christian takes it upon himself to care for his grieving sister, which is until she finds a friend in Daryl Dixon. Can Marie find a way passed Daryl's walls around his emotions


Hello again! Here is my other TWD fanfic! This will be my second one! I hope everyone likes these!

Songs listened while I was writing; Radioactive By Imagine Dragons

Summary:

_**I'll Stand by You: **__Brother and Sister, Christian (Colin O'Donoghue) and Marie Patrick (Emmy Rossum) are alone in this new world until they meet the Atlanta survivors. After the tragic death of their mother, Christian takes it upon himself to care for his grieving sister, which is until she finds a friend in Daryl Dixon. Can Marie find a way passed Daryl's walls around his emotions and heart? Or is her caring smile enough to make his heart twitch? (Daryl/OFC; OMC/Carol/OFC friendship)_

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Prologue _

"_Come on! We gotta go!" Christian yelled to his mother and younger sister as they were all dashing around the house gathering clothes, food, weapons and anything they might need. Christian went to his father's gun safe hurriedly, messing with the lock. He grunted as he messed up the numbers again as he ran a sweating hand through his short brown locks out of frustration. He tried again as he tried to stay clear from all the chaos that was around him. He sighed in relief as heard the click of the lock opening, he then started to grab the gun bag inside and started to stuff guns into it. He quickly armed himself by stuffing a loaded hand gun into the back of his dark jeans. After he had gathered the guns and ammunition he could he dashed out of the room down stairs where his ill mother, Samantha, was. He hurriedly put the bag of guns down with the other bags and looked around out of breath for his sister._

_"Mom. Where is Marie?" He asked as he looked around again as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He turned toward the stairs and started to yell for his sister to hurry because they had to leave. _

"_I think she's still packing in her room." She said as she heard her son curse loudly as he made his way to the stairs to shout for his baby sister._

_Marie was in her room with tears slowly running down her cheeks. She had packed as much as she could carry in her backpack and medium size shoulder bag. She looked around her room at all the things she'd have to leave behind. Her eyes wandered from her bookshelf to her poster covered walls, then finally down to her bed were her pet cat lay looking up at her with confused yellow eyes. She let out a small sob as she reached for her pet and cuddled it, letting her tear wet the cat's fur as she placed it back on her bed. The feline mewed at her as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she heard Christian start to yell at her. _

"_Marie! Come we have to go! Now!" He yelled as she turned toward her brother's voice and snapped out of her daze. She gathered up her bags and ran out of the room but not before looking back at her furry friend sadly who mewed at her again._

"_I'm sorry…" She said as closed her door slight just so it cracked out as she made a mad dash down the stairs to meet her family below. Christian looked at her and sighed, "What took you so long? We got to get out of here before anything happens."_

"I'm sorry." Was all Marie could get out as she heard her brother sigh once more as he started to pick up some of the bags. He made his way to the front door as he turned the knob and looked back at his mother and sister before throwing open the door. Christian then pulled out the hand gun arming himself as they all ran outside to the car to load it up so they could drive away. When they made it outside it was utter chaos, people were yelling and screaming. Marie could see a few staggering around slowly, covered in blood snapping, growling. The blood covered people tried to grab and snap at people like a hungry animal. She heard her mother gasp at the sight as her weak hand covered her mouth as tears started to spill over her cheeks.

"_My god….." The older woman whimpered as she looked at her two adult children. Christian made a narrow eyed face and made a dash for the car opening it so they all could pile in all their bags, which weren't that many. After getting all the bags in they had attracted unwanted attention as Marie heard growling and hiss behind her. She turned to see want looked like a corpse staggering toward her, its arms reaching out to her. Marie froze; she didn't know what to do! She started to whimper as she tried to yell for Christian. Soon her back was pressed against the side of the car as she faintly heard her mother screaming for her to get in the car. She tried to move and call back but her body and voice refused to work as she silently cried, her eyes trained on the dead thing infront of that was getting closer. It felt like ages before a gunshot snapped her out of her gaze with the dead. She gasped loudly like she was holding her breath as she turned to the side to see her brother glaring at the now dead body on the ground with his gun up ready to shoot again. _

"_Get in the car now, Mar." He said sternly as he watched for more of those THINGS. Marie shook violently as she tried to speak again."Chri-Christian…" She mumbled softly as he turned to her and glared at her with anger. She froze up again; she had never seen her brother look at her in that way before._

"_GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR, MARIE!" He shouted at her as she gasped and turned quickly as she scrambled into the car slamming the door behind her. Their mother gave a relieved cry as she checked her child for injures._

"_Oh my baby." She whimpered as she throws her weak arms around Marie who started to sob into her mother's shoulder. The older woman hushed her, rocking back and forth as if she were a small child again. "It's okay, baby. Mother got you. Shhhh." She cooed as she stroked the top of her curly brunette head and giving it a soft kiss. She watched her brother dash around the car to the driver's side and get in. But not before shooting more of those things as his mother and sister wept at the sound of the gunshots. Christian breathed heavily as slammed the key in and turned it, bringing their car to life as they drove off down the road weaving in and out of the people as people cried for them to wait or screamed at them for help before the creatures got them. Marie sobbed as she watched from the car window at all the people, she covered her mouth to make sure she didn't vomit or scream at the sight before her. She'd never forget what she saw that day or any day after that. How could you forget something so horrible? Christian on the other hand, had pushed his emotions away so he could protect his family like he had promised and swore that he would. He looked toward his mother who was slightly shaking from either fear or her medicine. He frowned and sighed deeply as he turned his eyes back to the road as they drove one. He didn't know didn't know where the road for them would lead but they would get their together, as a family. He couldn't have been more wrong…_

* * *

_TADA! Chapter one of my new story is up! I hope you guys like it. Id love to hear some feedback from you all. Thank you!_


End file.
